Fledgeling
by moonlightfan78
Summary: What happens when our feisty heroine is saved during a fight and doesn't like it? Well lets find out.


Good evening everyone, :) I got to thinking about my favorite shadowhunters and how mad our feisty Clary would be as she is learning to slay demons when someone tries to help her. I thought it might be fun to sneak a peek into what would happen when Jace tries to be the one who does it. lets see what happens..

Fledgling

"Go away." She snarled hotly as she threw her gear down, not caring if it scarred the beautiful wooden flood inside the training room.

"Hell No." he growled as he thumped his own gear down and put his leather gloved hands on his hips. He knew why she was angry, even understood it but if she couldn't deal with it then that was too bad. No way was he going to stand there and let her get hurt.

"Jace I'm warning you, get away from me. I'm not in the mood." She didn't look at him but he knew her so well that he could see the tension riding her hard. Every line of her body oozed with it. He could see the anger bubbling right under the surface.

"Fuck no." he said as he felt his already heated blood begin to boil. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me like an adult."

"An ADULT!" she practically screamed the word as she rounded on him. She ran at him and had him pinned to the wall faster than he had ever seen her move. "you don't treat me like one so what the hell do you expect?"

She rammed her hand under his throat and kept the pressure just shy of cutting off air. She was mad, but not homicidal, and she did love him most of the time. Jace stilled and wrapped his hands around her arm pulling it back with sheer strength.

"Let go Clary, this is not how you want to have this discussion." he gasped as he struggled to keep his voice level. Damn she was stronger than she'd been a few short months ago, he couldn't help feeling a little pride in that as he had been her trainer.

Her eyes bulged and she increased the presssure as she saw red. Jace groaned and knew there was no other way to do this. He wrenched her arm off and back grabbing both arms so fast Clary barley saw him move. In a moment he had her on her back with his weight holding her down.

"Get the hell off me." Clary shouted furious "I'm warning you."

Jace knew she was serious and knew she could do extreme damage. He had to keep her from hurting him or herself until she would listen.

"No" he said softly and his sexy accent gritted on her nerves.

Clary saw more red and like a bull with a red flag waived in frond of it she tried to head butt him. Jace cussed and avoided her lunge, he readjusted his hold and buried his face in her neck by her ear using his shoulder to hold her still.

"Clary stop." Jace commanded softly in her ear "Please listen."

Clary shifted and strained and Jace held on as she raged. Jace wondered how to reach her when he felt it, the moisture of tears. He held on as he felt her body relax in his hold even though all he wanted to do was wipe them away.

"You don't believe in me." she said soflty her voice so small and far away that he had to strain to hear it. "you don't think I can take care of myself., you think I am still a mundane"

Jace felt his heart constrict at her pain and he wanted to kick himself for not seeing why she was really angry. Clary hd tried so hard to learn as fast as possible and Jace was exceptionally impressed with her progress but to him she was always his to protect.

He and Clary had been pinned down in an alley and they had been cornered by two particularly grotesque ravener demons. He;d taken the first one out and was turning to help Clary when he saw the other one looming over her out of the shadows. Jace had reacted on instinct. Everything seemed to speed up and slow down at once as he moved. He couldn't get there fast enough yet it felt like it took him forever to get there.

He'd jumped between her and the second demon and time had begun to move again, too quickly. He had shoved his seraph blade up and into the monsters throat and had pulled hard, decapitating it. He'd shielded her form the acidic icor and had pushed her away from the one she'd been fighting.

She had flown to the pavement and he'd turned to face the last one. The monstrous slimy demon reared up and opened multiple sets of teeth. Jace growled and ran for it. His seraph blade glinted and glowed in the darkness and it flashed so fast it looked like a stream of light. Jace met the creature and slashed at it as he jumped up and over the massive body. The monster turned despite its injuries and lunged for him, Jace knew it would have clamped down on his leg it it hadn't been for the small seraph blade that flew and pinned it's head to the ground. Jace landed with a thump and thrust his blade in turning it clockwise banishing it to dust.

Jace had turned to her, thinking of nothing but helping her, checking her for injuries. What he'd gotten was a pissed off Clary who wanted nothing more than a piece of his ass. She'd clocked him so hard in the face that his head had spun and then she had turned and walked away. She had not looked at him or spoken to him until they'd gotten back to the institute.

Jace shook his head and moved his teeth to make sure they were still in place. "you sure don't hit like one." he said with a half hearted attempt at humor. He hated when she cried.

She glared at him and he knew he'd made a mistake. She bucked and shoved at him but luckily he was still stronger. His long lean body stretched out over hers, as solid as any cage, yet way more fun, Clary had to admit as her swirling emotions registered the hard length of him above her, and hell yes she had to admit she loved it.

Clary turned her tear stained face away feeling miserable. All she wanted was to be a good shadowhunter but no one believed she could do it. Sometimes she even doubted it herself and that was what made her the maddest of all. She felt the tears on her cheeks and tried to tell herself it was just because she was so mad, but deep inside she knew better.

"get off me." she said stiffly trying not to let her tears show.

"Clary look at me." he commanded softly. Clary didn't want to but the plea in his voice compelled her to obey. "I think you are one of the most promising shadowhunters of our generation but you are learning and I couldn't stand if anything happened to you. I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't there to save you."

"It's not your job to "save" me." Clary murmured in a whisper " there will be so many times when I will have to save myself and I have to believe that I am capable of it. I have to be able to do what Shadowhunters do."

Jace knew she was right, knew this was mostly his fault, but he couldn't help it. The old fashioned man in him, hidden deep below that hard exterior, wanted to be the one to save her. "but what if something happens to you?" he asked softly as he losened his grip on her arms and caged her bod with an arm on each side of her head. He ran his fingers through the curly hair at her temple and sighed.

Clary smiled up at him suddenly and Jace felt as if the sun had broken through the clouds on a rainy day. She was that for him, his light. "what if something happens to you?" she asked in return with a lift of a fiery eyebrow "how am I supposed to deal with that?"

"That is our life, I guess" he said shaking his head as he wiped away her tears, "you would survive, you are strong."

"No I wouldn't" she said assured him fiercely as she buried her hands in his hair and made him look at her. "But this is who we are, this is the risk we take to serve the angel."

Jace smiled sadly, " I would embrace the first demon that came for me." he said in a whisper she barely heard." I know the risks and that is what kills me. The chance that you might be hurt."

"I know the feeling." she said as she pulled him down to her and touched his forehead with her own "I think I might take the demon route too if anything happened to you, but this is what we do and you have to let me be who I was meant to be."

"But I love you."

"And I love you, more than anything, but I trust you to take care of yourself for me. I need you to do the same."

Jace sighed and rubbed her nose knowing she was right. He knew he'd been an ass but he couldn't help it. "I will try. But the gthought of losing you is sickening."

Clary leaned up and began to nibble his lips lightly, then his chin, where the print of her clenched fist was beginning to show in a darkening bruise. "I'm her now, take care of me. Love me now."

Jace groaned and took her lips kissing her until they were both breathless.""I always aim to please." he said with a smile as he broke the kiss amd ran his hands down her shoulder making her shiver.

Clary sighed and leaned into his touch as he began to push up her shirt...


End file.
